Game Thingie
by Purple Tallest
Summary: The Tallest are bored... see what they do... it should be interesting


Two days later...  
  
After the hot dog conflict was solved, Red and Purple were instantly bored.  
  
"Jumping cheese sticks on a stick!" shouted Red.  
  
Purple than muttered, "Some people these days," and asked "What!?" in a confused tone.  
  
"I'm really bored, Purple, duhhh!," Red exclaimed. There was a loud screech and the doorbell rang.  
  
"Oooo! I bet it's the thingie I called for on the Home Shopping Network!"  
  
Red envisioned sandwiches in full 264 bit color, whirling around a......  
  
it was here Red's apparent lack of attention span kicked in.  
  
"Yeeeah...well it better not be those 'Girl Scouts' selling their 'cookies'" Purple said angrily as he opened the door. A human (his name was Bob) stood staring at Red and Purple, for they forgot their disguises.  
  
"Umm.. here is the thing you or-dered" Bob said and ran back to his 'car'. He then started the engine, and drove off, BOOM! into a tree.  
  
"Oookayyy..." Red muttered and began poking the "thing". Purple then joins in.  
  
"I thought you knew what this thing was"  
  
Purple asked, in that confused tone he's known oh, so well for.  
  
"Well, I used to know... I knew when I ordered it... BUT! It must be something good!  
  
After all, we paid $7,539, AND THREE CENTS!!! for it!"  
  
Red explained, and continued the poking.  
  
"Wait!" Purple screamed, "shouldn't we wait to find out what it does first," Red, ignoring Purple, is about to throw the 'thing' out. "Red!!! don't you ever listen?" Red, still ignoring Purple, stops for some reason.  
  
"Shouldn't we wait until we find out what it does?" Red questioned.  
  
"Ughh," Purple sighed as he hit his hand on his forehead.  
  
Red starts to read the box thingie. "'Game Thingie'? Who woulda' known Earth used words like that..." Red questioned and read on. "The ultimate gaming system," Red concluded.  
  
"The humans use it for entertainment," Red finished.  
  
"If the humans use it for entertainment... then so can we," Purple said evilly, and grinned like those mooses everyone likes so much, and broke into evil laughter that scared even Red. Purple stopped laughing, and smiled.  
  
"Awww, man..." Red exclaimed.  
  
"What?!" Purple questioned in that same dazed and confused look.  
  
"It says 'games not included'?" Red stated.  
  
"I have a plan!" Purple exlaimed, "we can go get some," as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Where should we go?" Red asked .  
  
Purple replied, "The 'video store'." They then hovered on over to the local 'video store' and opened the door. However, Red was so excited, he ran into the door. "Ughh!" Red screamed in pain.  
  
"Let's just keep going, Red," Purple muttered and rolled his eyes. Red instantly found a game called "Armada."  
  
He then beckoned for Purple and said,  
  
"Hey! Look it's a big-space-gang-thingie-game!!!"  
  
"You mean 'Armada'," Purple corrected. They then took the game to the cash register thingie.  
  
"That will be $3.00, sir," Bob said (Most humans ARE named Bob. Interesting...).  
  
Purple then threw at least $235. 78 at Bob and grinned at him as he floated out the door backwards. Red, still in the store, was staring at an X Box display, still unaware of Purple's departure. He looked around the store for him, only to run into the door, like some kind of a hint. He opened the door, caught up with Purple, who was still floating backwards, and they proceeded home. Red was dancing like a giddy school girl when he reached the front door. "Save your dance for later," Purple ordered, "I still have to hook the 'thingie' up."  
  
"Aww... man," Red sighed, as Purple began to hook the 'thingie' up.  
  
"Is it done yet?" Red asked.  
  
"No!! I just started." Purple screamed and continued working.  
  
"Is it done yet?" Red asked again. Purple just sighed, determined to ignore Red, and finish setting up the 'thingie' just to shut Red up. After Red getting jiggy with it at least 476 times, Purple was finally done. Red instantly put the game in and began to play while also getting jiggy with it yet another time. A couple hours later, Red was still playing.  
  
"Red, give me a chance!" Purple demanded. Red ignored Purple, and kept on playing. "You'll stop sometime, I'm sure of it," Purple exclaimed and sat on the couch.  
  
2 years later....  
  
Red is still playing, and surprisingly, Purple didn't die of boredom  
  
(sitting on a couch for 2 years sounds extremely boring, and BOY, it would hurt the butt).  
  
Red sighed, "Ahh... man, I got a gameover."  
  
"It's about time," Purple muttered under his breath. Red got a high score  
  
(DUH!!! he was playing for 2 years, he should have one) of 777 billion points and put RED on the initials thingie. Red then threw the controller thingie at Purple's head and laughed evilly. Heheheehehehe echoed in the large almost-empty game room. Purple started a new game thingie, and he was getting jiggy with it (just like Red). Five minutes later the game froze and Purple kicked the thingie a few times (this probably was the smartest thing to do). A few seconds later...  
  
BOOM!!!! The thingie exploded. "Ahhh.. man," Purple sighed, "I didn't get to the save point."  
  
Red ran in screaming, "Not the thingie!! anything but the thingie!!!! It's all your fault, Purple!" Red exclaimed, crying. "I leave it with you for 5 minutes and look what happens!!!"  
  
"You're lucky that thing didn't kill me, Red!" Purple screamed, just about as angrily as if someone had just accused him of something he didn't do.  
  
"No, Purple, I'm not!" Red screamed, still crying.  
  
"Ughhh.." Purple muttered under his breath. Red was now crying and banging his fist on the ground.  
  
"Why couldn't Purple explode instead of the thingie...?" Red muttered to himself but Purple still heard it.  
  
"HEY!" Purple screamed, and started chasing Red. Then the door bell rang again,  
  
and they stopped their climactic chase.  
  
Red sighed, "I swear, if it's those 'Girl Scouts' again, I'm not in the mood." Purple then answered the door, and yet another "Game Thingie" was on the front step. (Wow. Now THAT'S anti-climactic!) "Oh... yeah... I ordered more... 6784, to be exact." Red pointed out.  
  
"Hm... that's alot of thingies..."  
  
Purple sighed and hovered as far away his hover thingie could take him from the  
  
now quite happy Red and the thingies to make a cheese sandwich.  
  
"This game is stupid," Red screamed as he got a gameover while he threw the controller, and went to follow Purple and beg him for some cheese sandwiches. "Please, Purple," Red said with those puppy dog eyes.  
  
"OK, Fine, but only if you shut up!!" Purple said beginning to make the cheese sandwiches. Find out what Red does with his "cheese sandwich" in my next fic "Cheese Sandwiches for Two" 


End file.
